Vampire Radio with Edward and Bella!
by MonSolo23
Summary: Edward and Bella both vampires take a job as overnight DJs at Dartmouth College radio station. Mostly BxE fluff/songfic. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story takes place about 20 years after Eclipse. Bella and Edward are both vampires, and have enrolled at Dartmouth. All Twilight series characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me!**

BPOV

I had to admit that finally going to college was a good idea, and I didn't even really mind that he bribed someone to let me into Dartmouth. But I could hardly believe Edward's latest idea: joining the college's radio station! It was hard enough going to classes without trying anything extracurricular. I was still a little nervous about my self-control; even though it had been nearly twenty years since Edward turned me, keeping to the Cullens' diet was A LOT harder than I'd ever imagined. I could manage to be around people now, but as a general rule we kept to ourselves.

But Edward assured me that everything would be fine. We went to the training session to learn how to use the equipment. The station's student manager, Caroline, conducted our training.

"All right, you're Edward, right?" she asked, throwing him a smile. He simply nodded. I rolled my eyes. "So you and, ah, what's your name?"

"Bella," I prompted.

"Right, you and Edward just need to remember a few simple rules. This isn't the Howard Stern show. The FCC regulates what we can and cannot do, and there are stiff fines for breaking the rules. Essentially, breaking the rules can shut the entire station down. First off, we can't broadcast dead air. There has to be something coming from the station at all times, whether it's talk or music. So, no dead air or the FCC will shut us down. Got it?"

"Keep the music coming," Edward responded.

"Exactly!" Caroline beamed at him. I glared at her. That girl was seriously annoying. It didn't help that it had been nearly a week since I'd last hunted. "Okay, the next thing is about CDs. If you want to bring in your own CDs, you can play them on the air as long as the lyrics aren't explicit." Edward's face lit up. His CD collection now occupied an entire room in our little house. "The only other thing with your personal collection is that you can't bring in stuff that you burned on your computer, even if you got it legally. There's, like, a difference in frequency or something…but the FCC can tell if we're playing CD-Rs and they will shut us down, okay?" We nodded. "And the last rule is the most important. You cannot play any explicit music. Explicit means anything that uses the words on that list over there…" She pointed to a sheet mounted on the wall containing the forbidden language. "And absolutely no swearing while the mic is on or…"

"Let me guess. The FCC will shut us down?" I finished, my voice bored.

Caroline glared at me. "I will take my four-inch heels and shove them up your derriere until they come out through your nose. And the FCC will shut us down."

"I'd love to see you try," I murmured, much too quiet for anyone other than Edward to hear. I could've sworn I could feel my eyes getting darker. "Let me eat her," I whispered to Edward. "Please?"

His body rocked with silent laughter, but he shook his head.

The rest of our training was fairly uneventful. Caroline showed us how to work the sound board, load the CD players, and turn the microphones on and off. "So, Edward, what time are you doing your show? Maybe I'll see you around?"

Edward shook his head. "Not likely," he admitted. "We signed up for Thursdays from 1 to 4…"

"Great! I work here every day from noon until five!" Caroline exclaimed. It wasn't hard to guess what she was thinking. The only thing that was saving her life at the moment was the fact that I couldn't hear her thoughts directly.

"Our show's 1 to 4 in the morning," I informed her. "We're working the graveyard shift." Something about the way I said "graveyard" made Caroline shudder. It was almost too easy to intimidate her. Had I ever scared that easily as a human? I really hoped not.

But Caroline regained her composure. "We usually don't have anyone working the station that late," she remarked. "A couple guys did a Friday overnight show a few years ago, but they lost their show when they fell asleep on the job."

"That won't be a problem for us," Edward assured her.

**Coming next time: Bella and Edward's first show! I've got some songs planned, but they will take requests as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'll start doing song requests in the next chapter...let me know what you think. Should I do more songs or more of the storyline??**

**PS: Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. "Lovers in a Dangerous Time" belongs to Barenaked Ladies. Expect more BNL in future chapters...**

Edward and I were all set to do our first show. We headed over to the radio show around 12:45 and caught the tail end of the guys before us. I could see them through the window. I waved at them, and one guy waved back. Their song ended and they went on the air. "And apparently someone's crazy enough to do a show from one to four," the guy who'd waved at me announced. He was tall with dark hair and a goatee. "I'm sure they'll have some good music for you and I wish them better luck than the last people doing the graveyard shift."

"May they rest in peace," his co-host added. He had short, wiry red hair and acne scars. "Beware the wrath of Caroline." I rolled my eyes. "Well, it's time for us to hit the sack…" There was the sound of someone getting slapped upside the head and a voice shouting "Ow!" Edward gave a quiet chuckle. Apparently these guys enjoyed using the sound effects board.

"I'm Adam, and this is Aaron, and you've been listening to the A-Team," the tall guy announced.

"We're gonna send you out with Pink Floyd and a song from their greatest album: Dark Side of the Moon," Aaron added.

"Good night!" Adam finished. Edward and I walked into the studio just as "Brain Damage" began.

"Seriously, you don't want to fall asleep like Jamie and Brian did," Aaron warned us. "Technically there was no dead air, because they had the mics on, but apparently there was a good half-hour of Brian snoring. Caroline was royally pissed."

Adam winked at us. "That wasn't what got her so mad," he confided. "Jamie was talking in his sleep. About Caroline."

Aaron winced. "I'm guessing he wasn't professing his love?" Adam just shook his head. "All right, we gotta go. Good luck with the show. By the way, what are your names?"

Edward and I introduced ourselves, then settled in to do our show as the A-team left. "Good morning, Dartmouth. I'm Edward Cullen…"

"And I'm Bella," I added. "We're going to be on the air with you until 4 AM. Let's get started with some music. Edward, what have you got lined up?" Despite my earlier worries, I was having fun with this.

"First up, Barenaked Ladies with 'Lovers in a Dangerous Time," he announced. He pressed a button, and the song began.

_Don't the hours grow shorter as the days go by?  
We never get to stop and open our eyes.  
One minute you're waiting for the sky to fall,  
The next you're dazzled by the beauty of it all.  
Lovers in a dangerous time  
Lovers in a dangerous time _

"This reminds me of us," Edward remarked.

I remembered the early days of our relationship. My human days. They certainly had been dangerous times.

_These fragile bodies of touch and taste  
This fragrant skin, this hair like lace  
Spirits open to the thrust of grace  
Never a breath you can afford to waste  
_

"Do you miss it?" I asked Edward. "Me being human, I mean?" Aside from the occasional pangs when I remembered my family, I had no regrets about my transformation. I certainly didn't miss my fragile body.

He didn't answer.

_Lovers in a dangerous time  
Lovers in a dangerous time…  
_

The chorus repeated itself. Finally Edward spoke. "Before I transformed you, I was sure I would miss it. Even your scent," he added. "Every day you survived, each time I didn't kill you, was a testament to my love for you. But now…" He was silent again for a long moment, trying to put his thoughts in order. "I can't say I'm glad you decided to risk your soul for me. But I love having you in our family."

_When you're lovers in a dangerous time  
Sometimes you're made to feel as if your love's a crime  
Nothing worth having comes without some kind of fight  
Got to kick at the darkness 'til it bleeds daylight  
When you're lovers in a dangerous time  
_

We'd certainly had to fight for our love. But we'd won.

_  
We were lovers in a dangerous time  
We were lovers in a dangerous time_

Edward picked a few more songs, and then we went back on the air. I chose the next four. We continued that way, alternating between lists and going on air after each set. I thought the show would be uneventful until I played All Star.

"And that was Smash Mouth," Edward reminded the audience when the song finished. "Some good old '90's nostalgia."

"I don't think our listeners remember the nineties," I reminded Edward. "I suddenly feel old."

Edward laughed. "Wait until you're a hundred and thirty," he advised.

"Edward…" I began warningly.

He ignored me. "I'm serious, Bella. You're not even forty yet. You wouldn't even be old if you were still human."

"Edward!" I shouted.

"What?" he asked, confused.

I pointed at the sound board. Our microphones were still on.

There was a long moment of silence. "And obviously we didn't mean any of that. Now it's time for our next song," I said suddenly. "This goes out to all the ghouls and demons up in the middle of the night. Here's Michael Jackson with 'Thriller.'" I put the song on and very carefully turned the microphones off.

"What time is it?" Edward asked finally.

I glanced at the clock. "3:15," I told him.

"Do you think anyone's listening?"

"Probably not," I admitted. "At least, I hope not…"

He sighed. "Nice save," he complimented me.

The studio phone rang...

**Mwa-ha-haaaa! Update coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short...I'm working on a new story for Twilight.**

_The studio phone rang…_

Edward stared at the telephone as though it would explode upon answering. It rang again. "You answer," he urged.

I reached over and picked up the phone. "WDRT, Dartmouth Radio," I answered.

A familiar voice replied, "Let me speak to Edward, would ya, Bells?" He was choking back laughter.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. Just a sec, Emmett." I turned to Edward. "It's for you…oh, wait, hold on." I pushed a button to turn on the speaker phone. "Okay, Emmett, you're on speaker phone," I told him.

I heard his voice booming through the phone. "Jasper and I both had more faith in you, Edward," Emmett scolded. "I thought you'd be able to go a whole month without slipping up…Jasper thought you'd have a problem with the first show, but he expected Bella to be the bigmouthed one."

"Thank you both for that overwhelming vote of confidence," I replied sarcastically.

"No offense, Bella, but you have been out of contact with the human world for a couple decades," Emmett pointed out. "Whereas Edward has, as he himself put it, been around for a hundred and thirty years and therefore should know better."

Edward wasn't sure whether to be angry or embarrassed. "I forgot for a few moments that Bella and I had others listening in," he explained. "After all, I cannot hear the minds of our listeners and I am so used to being able to say anything around Bella."

"Sure, blame me," I replied in mock indignation. "Everything's my fault."

"No!" Edward objected immediately. "Not your fault, dearest, never your fault."

Emmett groaned. "Get a room, you two," he advised. "Anyway, I like the show. Good job."

**Please check my other stories! (Will combine shipping. Visa and PayPal accepted...no, wait. Sorry, I've been spending too much time on eBay.) My newest story is Alice's life before she was turned, written in diary form.**


End file.
